Processing systems may be grouped together into a cluster to provide services to various users. The services typically include data sharing to allow the users in the cluster to collaborate and exchange information. To increase the reliability of shared data, disk drives that store the data in a cluster may be operated as a RAID system where RAID stands for “Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks”. A RAID system may store multiple copies of data across different disk drives to prevent data from being lost in the event of a failure of a single disk drive. In a cluster environment, however, multiple processing systems may have the ability to operate disk drives as a RAID system. If these processing systems do not properly coordinate the use of the disk drives in a RAID system, data corruption may occur.